Weasels
The Weasels are supporting antagonists who first appeared in The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. They are a gang of crafty thieves and crooks who serve the interests of their boss, Mr. Winkie. However, because of their fast-moving hoodlum-like qualities, they appeared more often in later films as antagonists to Mickey Mouse & Friends, mostly employed as henchmen by more powerful villains. Appearances The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad In their original film, the Weasels were hired by Mr. Winkie in an attempt to steal the deed to Toad Hall. They first appear in a flashback surrounding a testimony told by Cyril Proudbottom when J. Thaddeus Toad is brought to court for allegedly stealing a red motorcar. Seven weasels are seen in the vehicle speeding past Toad and Cyril down a highway, having stolen the car and fleeing the police apparently for an earlier robbery; one of the weasels emerging from the car's trunk is seen carrying a bag (presumably containing stolen goods or valuables) and stopping by a nearby tavern. Toad is instantly enamored by the sight of the automobile, going so far as to smelling the fuel emitting from the muffler, and decides to seek out the "owners". Toad steps inside the tavern where the weasels are seen scheming at a table until they finally notice him walk in. He approaches the tavernkeeper, Winkie, at the bar and asks him as to who owns the "hot-looking car." At this instant, the weasels, believing that Toad is an informant sent by the police, suddenly scurry beneath the table and draw guns at him but soon lower their weapons when Toad declares that he merely wanted to buy the car. However, having no money on him at the time, Toad instead proposes to trade Toad Hall for the car, a bargain the weasels quickly and eagerly accept. Later, on Christmas Day, the weasels are seen by Angus MacBadgerpartying and drinking beer in Toad Hall with Winkie. Angus sees Winkie holding the deed to the hall, which is the only thing that can prove Toad's innocence. The heroes hatch a plan and go to Toad Hall to retrieve the deed. One of the weasels is keeping watch and is alerted of their presence. He quietly follows them into Toad Hall, where Winkie and the other weasels are drunk for too much beer. Just as Mole is about to take the deed back, the guard weasel stops them and wakes his boss and comrades. After a dangerous and comical game of keep-away, Toad and his friends escape with the deed. It is assumed that Winkie and the weasels were sent to prison afterward. How to Be a Detective A weasel thug tries to hinder Goofy's attempts to solve the "Al" case. Early on, he threatens Goofy with a gun. At another point, he serves Goofy a martini laced with a goofball and then leaves him to drown underwater with his feet set in concrete. During the car chase, the weasel tries to stop Goofy's car by covering the road with tacks, only for Goofy to sweep them out of the way with a broom. At another point during the chase, the weasel places a travel billboard in the path of the other cars, so that they will drive off the road. He also engages Pete in a shootout between the cars. Finally, at the end, he serves as a parson for Pete (revealed as the missing Al) and the dame's wedding. Mickey's Christmas Carol Two of the weasels appeared as gravediggers for Scrooge's funeral. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Though the weasels do not appear in the film, the Toon Patrol's designs are based on them. The Prince and the Pauper They appeared as the henchmen of Pete and are supporting antagonists. They serve as the English King's military force but act more like ruthless crooks that constantly rob the poor, in the ill King's name. They also appear as the main enemies in the "Prince and the Pauper" level of Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse. There are two kinds of such enemies here: those who throw knives and those who shoot arrows from crossbows. DuckTales Two weasels appeared as Glomgold's henchmen in "Duckman of Aquatraz", "Horse Scents" and two Australian weasels appeared in "Back Out in the Outback". House of Mouse The weasels make appearances in several episodes of the series. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:DuckTales Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Mickey's House of Villains Characters Category:The Prince and the Pauper Characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Characters Category:Mickey's Christmas Carol Characters Category:How to Be a Detective Characters Category:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Characters Category:Boomerang